


Gifts In Springtime

by StarReads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri continues to gift loved ones weapons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Matchmaking, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, POV Male Character, POV Sylvain Jose Gautier, Romance, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Swords, blue lions propaganda, dimidue if you squint, dimilyth if you squint, dimitri breaks forks, implied dimidue, maybe love is real, mentions of dedue hilda ashe ingrid and mercedes, minor ferdinand von aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Sylvain loves Felix. Felix loves Sylvain. Now if only the two of them could just say so.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Gifts In Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sothmas In Spring Secret Santa event run by patricia_arundel on Tumblr!
> 
> I wrote this for magician_tactician. It's early, but I hope you like it!

Dimitri did not normally play matchmaker. However, after an interesting conversation with the professor, he decided to try his ha d at it.

_Byleth sighed as he watched a livid Ingrid drag Sylvain out of the dining hall by his ear. An equally upset Felix stormed out in the opposite direction. Poor Ashe, who had been caught in the middle of their argument, practically melted back into his seat._

_Recently, their arguments had seemed to be getting less frequent. Felix would even occasionally be kind towards Sylvain, openly. It was strange, yet still after all the work they put into bonding, their arguments were still just as loud and heated. Though, the banter was less toxic and more friendly. Still..._

_"Someone should talk to them," Dimitri said. Byleth sighed again, slamming back the rest of his coffee._

_"We've tried, but unless Felix learns to deal with his emotions on his own, we're gonna be stuck with this. Goddess, why can't the two of them just admit they're in love? It'd save me the headache," Byleth ranted._

_Dimitri's eyes widened as he snapped the fork he was holding clean in half. "Oh, sorry," he placed the broken fork aside," But Sylvain and Felix like each other?"_

_"Have for awhile. Guess you haven't noticed since you've sort of been out of it for the past couple moons," Byleth said. Dimitri stared down at his still-full plate. The cogs in his mind turned._

_Maybe he could help? Hilda was always talking about being a "wingman" for her friends. He wasn't quite sure what exactly that entailed, but he got the gist of it. And perhaps it'd help make up for his earlier shortcomings. He hadn't exactly been the best friend as of late._

_"I should get going," he said to Byleth as he rose from his seat. His mind was already piecing together a plan._

_Surely this couldn't be too difficult?_

Dimitri knocked on Sylvain's door with confidence. He'd consulted with Hilda and Mercedes, two of the smartest people he'd ever met. Well, perhaps not the most intelligent, but certainly the two who were best at this sort of emotional issue. He was sure he had the right idea here. 

Sylvain called out to invite him into his room. Dimitri could hear the clinking of armor being put away. Had Sylvain been training, or just maintaining his armor?

Dimitri entered Sylvain's room, determined. He'd decided, after much thought, that this was the best approach. Much like a grumpy cat, Felix needed to be handled delicately, or he would bite. And Dimitri was very adept at not getting bitten by angry cats. 

"What brings you here, your majesty?" Sylvain asked, looking at him curiously. Dimitri smiled, a skill he'd had to relearn recently. He was getting much better at it. It had helped that Dedue had recently returned. Smiling was...easier with him.

"It has come to my attention that you have feelings for our friend Felix," Dimitri informed him. Sylvain looked briefly stunned, before regaining his composure.

"Wait, who told you that?" Sylvain asked. Dimitri elected to ignore that question. It wasn't relevant to the matter at hand, at least Dimitri didn't think it was.

"Nevermind that. I have elected to help you out! I shall be your "wingman", and I have devised a plan that I think will work," Dimitri said. Without hesitating, he shoved the sword, a gift picked out with care, into Sylvain's hands.

Sylvain looked down skeptically at the weapon. "You want me to stab him?" he asked, handing Dimitri back the sword. Clearly, Dimitri had not actually thought this through. Dimitri flushed red at the sugesstion. 

"No! Do not stab him," he said sternly, before he continued," Giving gifts is a good way to show someone you care, according to Hilda. So give him this!" Dimitri handed Sylvain the sword again.

"This sword is the work of a famous blacksmith. Felix loves his craftmanship i particular, so he'll appreciate this. Just give him the sword and then tell him how you feel, and all should be well," he explained. Sylvain looked between him and the sword. There was an uneasiness about him.

"What is it with you and giving people you love sharp objects?" Sylvain teased, though his voice wavered slightly. Dimitri glared in response. Must he bring that up every time they spoke about anything? He should never have told him that story.

Sylvain sighed. " I don't know about this, your majesty," he mumbled. He liked his relationship with Felix. Their friendship was important to him, and if he messed this up, he could lose him entirely. 

But Dimitri seemed so excited about his plan. Sylvain hadn't seen him smile so wide in ages. Clearly, he wanted to help. And just like that, his fate was sealed. There was no way he could say no to him. 

Besides, maybe this would work out okay. 

"Okay, I'll do it. But if he rejects me, you owe me dinner," he said jokingly, trying not to sound as nervous as he actually was. 

"Don't worry, he won't. Tell me how it goes! Oh no, wait, I'll come with you! Just in case things go wrong," Dimitri said. Sylvain just shook his head, exiting the room with Dimitri right behind him.

Felix was in the training room as always. He was hacking away at a dummy with ferocious speed and strength. The sword he weilded was a favorite of his, steel and forged to be durable and sharp as hell.

Sylvain trotted up to him, smiling a little to himself. It was a nice sight, Felix focusing so intently on his training. His nose always wrinkled a little when he was focused on something. He would call it cute, bur Felix would throw something at him.

"Hey, Felix!" he said, sliding in front of the training dummy. Luckily, Felix was not mid-swing as he did this, or Sylvain would be spending the night in the infirmary. Or possibly the morgue.

"What do you want, you fool?" Felix snapped, sheathing his sword. The disgust in his voice was sharper than normal, probably because they were fighting earlier. Sylvain couldn't help but wince. Was it too late to back out?

Looking over Felix's shoulder, he spotted Dimitri and...Dedue (why the fuck was he here?) watching. As he made eye contact with Dimitri, the king gave him a thumbs up. Yeah, definitely too late to back down. 

"I have something for you," Sylvain said, reaching for the sword at his side. Felix looked at him, unamused and suspicious. Sylvain held out the sword. Sylvain didn't think it was all that fancy, but clearly Felix recognized the handiwork. He got that adorable sheen in his eyes that he always got when discussing swords. 

Felix took the sword from him, inspecting it. He then raised his eyes back to meet Sylvain's. The grimace he wore seemed softer than normal. "What did you do? Is this a bribe? I am not helping you if you've pissed off some woman again," He said.

Sylvain forced himself to relax a little, unclenching his jaw. 'Don't be nervous, you've done this a million times! Sure, none of them have been as important as this moment right here, but it'll work out. Goddess, please don't stab me.' He said to himself.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me," he started, hoping that he sounded confident instead of scared. Felix raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"We do that all the time, Sylvain. Again, what the hell did you do? Did you hit on Mercedes again? Please tell me you didn't hit on Mercedes again. Ingrid will actually maim you," Felix said, groaning. 

Sylvain took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing, I guess," he mumbled, before continuing with his confession," No, Felix. Like, as a date. I'm asking you on a date. I...look, I like you."

Felix stared at him. His mind worked behind the blank screen of his gaze, and he frowned. "Are you joking?" he finally asked. Sylvain could feel his heart dying in his chest.

Just as he was about to laugh it off, Felix continued," Because I swear if you're joking, I'll kill you. You're insufferable, you know that right? " Sylvain processed that statement for a good thirty seconds, before a slow smile crept onto his face.

"Oh my Goddess, do you," he paused here to gasp like the gleeful child he was," _like like_ me?" Felix groaned, his sword hand twitching.

"Why do I put up with you?" he asked no one in particular. Sylvain chuckled, and unthinkingly pulled Felix into a hug. Without asking first. It was a fatal mistake, as everyone knows the first rule of cats is that physical contact is always done on their terms. 

It was silent for a moment as Sylvain realized the mistake he'd just made. Felix glared up at him, a dangerous, yet not quite angry, glint in his eyes. "Sylvain, I am giving you ten seconds to run away," he seethed.

"Are we still on for that date?" He asked as he speedily removed himself from Felix. Felix growled angrily, but the noise felt a little less sincere, since everyone involved knew perfectly well Felix wasn't going to do shit. 

"Yes, you absolute buffoon. Now run. If you're going to skip out on training, we might as well get some practice in now," he said, gripping his gift tightly in his hand. Sylvain grinned like a lovesick fool and then made a show of scrambling to get away, though he was laughing.

Felix paused for a moment, smiling fondly to himself. Then shaking his head, he charged after him, hollering. And even though he was hurling insults after him, the love laced in his tone was unmistakable.

Unless you were anyone other than those two, of course. Then it just sounded like Felix was going to kill him.

Dimitri and Dedue remained behind in silence. However, the silence was soon broken when Dimitri proclaimed with a proud grin, "I am a great wingman!"

The door to the professor's room clicked open.

"Professor?'

"Yes Ferdinand?'

"Felix is trying to stab Sylvain with a sword again."

"MOTHERFUCKER!"


End file.
